Draco Dormiens
by Alena Malfoy
Summary: Quand un accident en potions transforme Harry en Draco, et Draco en Harry, chacun d'eux n'a d'autre choix que de jouer le role de l'autre. Fausses indentitées, des Plans Vraiment Sournois, des ventes de patisserie maléfiques, et de la romance en abondance


Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling, et Draco Dormiens est l'œuvre originale de l'auteur anglaise Cassandra Claire, qui m'a bien entendu donné la permission de traduire son histoire.

Note de l'auteur: J'aurais besoin d'un beta lecteur, alors si quelqu'un est intéressé, qu'il m'envoi un e-mail à riouchsarayahoo.fr.

Chapitre1: Le Polynectar

C'était juin, et il faisait extrêmement chaud dans les donjons de potions, mais Rogue s'en fichait. "Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce que c'est ?" Demanda t'il à sa misérable classe, qui suffoquaient tous dans leurs robes, tout en levant haut en l'air un flacon d'un liquide marron gélatineux pour qu'ils puissent tous y jeter un coup d'œil.

La main d'Hermione s'éleva en l'air, comme d'habitude.

"Du Polynectar," déclara t'elle promptement, et frémit légèrement. Elle se souvenait probablement de son goût, pensa Harry avec un sourire interne, se rappelant de l'après midi trois ans auparavant, quand lui, Ron et Hermione avaient bu la potion métamorphique afin de devenir des répliques d'élèves Serpentards pour qu'ils puissent s'introduire dans la salle commune des Serpentards.

Rogue l'ignora. "Quelqu'un ?" Demanda t'il, scrutant la classe.

Draco Malfoy leva une pale et paresseuse main en l'air. "Du Polynectar," prononça t'il d'un accent traînant du bout des lèvres. Harry le fusilla du regard. Alors que le reste de la classe avait l'air en sueur et misérable, Draco semblait aussi froid que s'il venait juste d'avaler une boite de gelée.

"Très bien, Draco!" Dit Rogue d'un ton enthousiaste. " Cinq points pour Serpentard. Maintenant," continua t'il, "Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire quel est son effet?" Il se retourna soudainement vers Ron, qui cligna des yeux. "Weasley?"

Ron, surpris en mi-bâillement, bredouilla "ça, euh, vous change en quelqu'un d'autre."

Rogue, aillant l'air déçu, dit, "C'est correct." Il n'accorda pas de points à Gryffondor cependant, prenant simplement la fiole et commença à en distribuer dans de petites tasses en plastique. " Maintenant," dit-il, se redressant, " je vais vous diviser en des groupes de deux. Chacun de vous boira une demi-tasse de Polynectar avec un cheveu de chacune de vos têtes dedans…. Non, vous n'avez pas à avaler le cheveu, Miss Brown… Il y a assez de potion pour vous transformer en votre partenaire pour exactement une demi-heure. Ni plus, ni moins. Ça vous donnera une idée sur le fonctionnement de la potion. Demain, vous essayerez d'en faire vous-même, puis vous en boirez. Je vous préviens, cependant," dit-il, dirigeant la dernière partie vers Neville, "que commettre une erreur avec le Polynectar peut avoir…de déplaisantes conséquences. Vous pourriez finir à moitié vous et à moitié l'autre personne, sans jamais pouvoir revenir à votre véritable apparence."

Neville poussa un cri aigu.

"Très bien alors," dit Rogue, "Miss Patil et Miss Brown, approchez," et Lavande et Parvati s'approchèrent de son bureau, prirent une tasse de Polynectar, et s'assirent, gloussant de rire. Rogue apparia rapidement Crabbe et Goyle l'un avec l'autre, mit le pauvre Neville avec la face de bulldog de Pansy Parkinson (qui lança un regard avide vers Draco alors qu'elle allait s'asseoir à coté de Neville – si elle ne pouvait pas avoir Draco, semblait t'elle penser, au moins elle pourrait être lui pour un moment.) Ron fut groupé avec Hermione, et Harry…

"Potter," dit Rogue, dans une glaciale voix amusée, "et Malfoy, venez ici."

La mâchoire de Draco tomba, ainsi que celle de Harry. "Non," s'exclamèrent t'ils à l'unisson.

"Je ne serais pas Malfoy," dit Harry d'une voix furieuse, mais Rogue n'était pas impressionné.

"Venez ici, tous les deux," dit-il.

Malfoy était le premier à se mettre sur pied. Lançant un regard glacial à Harry, il marcha à grandes enjambées vers l'avant de la pièce, attrapa la potion, et se dirigea vers là où Harry était assis. Harry jeta à Ron et Hermione un regard angoissé, qui lui retournèrent un regard sympathique. Ron secoua la tête; Hermione lui mima quelque chose avec la bouche qu'il ne comprit pas vraiment, mais il connaissait Hermione assez bien pour savoir ce qu'elle disait. _Tu ferais mieux de ne pas objecter Harry, ça comptera pour tes notes finales! _

Dans toute la pièce, les élèves buvaient leurs potions – il y avait des halètements et des gloussements de la part de Lavande et Parvati, un cri de Neville, qui, s'étant transformé en la bien plus large Pansy Parkinson, se retrouva soudainement étouffé par des robes trop petites, et des rires impuissants de la part de Ron et Hermione.

"Tiens," dit Draco, poussant la tasse vers Harry, qui le regarda avec mépris. " Eh bien, je ne l'ai pas empoisonné, Potter, bois."

"Je préfère encore boire du poison que me transformer en toi, Malfoy," déclara Harry, à travers des dents serrés.

" Et je ne suis pas vraiment empressé d'être un crétin aveugle pendant une demi-heure, mais tu ne me vois pas en train de me lamenter," répondit Draco. "Ou bien aurais-tu peur?"

Harry poussa violemment sa chaise en arrière, et attrapa la tasse, dans laquelle Draco avait déjà mit un de ses cheveux blonds argentés. Il arracha un de ses propres cheveux, prit une bouchée de la potion, laissa tomber le cheveu dans la tasse, et la retourna à Draco qui la finit.

Au même moment, ils avalèrent.

Draco se plia en deux, haletant, tandis qu'un sentiment horrible, comme si sa peau fondait, le traversa. Il utilisa une main pour se stabiliser, et une autre vague de nausée le frappa alors qu'il vit sa peau se transformer de pâle en brune, ses propres ongles (parfaitement manucurés) devenir ceux mordillés d'Harry. De quelque part au-dessus de sa tête, il entendit Harry dire "Urrrgh" et il jeta sa tête en arrière, des larmes coulant de coin de ses yeux, et vit

Un pâle et pointu visage qui le regardait, ses propres yeux gris-argentés clignant derrière les lunettes rondes d'Harry. Alors qu'il regardait, sa vision devint floue, et il réalisa que Harry ne pouvait pas voir sans ses lunettes – et maintenant, lui non plus.

"Donne moi tes lunettes, Potter," dit-il, et Harry, apparemment ébranlé, obéit.

Harry, se sentant malade, baissa les yeux vers son nouveau corps. Dans son état normal il n'était pas plus petit que Draco, alors ses robes lui allaient très bien, mais il se sentait nu sans ses lunettes. Il leva les yeux et vit son propre visage le regardant, blanc comme de la craie de surprise, et avec un petit sourire au coin.

"Qu'est ce –qu'est ce qui est drôle?" Dit-il, tressaillant à entendre la voix de Draco sortir de sa bouche.

"Je me disais juste que je suis vraiment extraordinairement beau," dit Draco dans la voix d'Harry. "Je pourrais m'embrasser. Je veux dire, sérieusement, dans cette situation particulière, je pourrais m'embrasser."

"Tu es un crétin et un imbécile, Malfoy," répondit Harry froidement, et s'en alla. Il se dirigea vers Ron et Hermione, qui étaient occupés à rire, bien qu'ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement quand Harry arriva près d'eux, et restèrent bouche bée devant lui.

"C'est moi," dit Harry.

"Oh, Harry!" S'exclama Hermione, plissant son –le visage de Ron, "ça doit être terrible pour toi!"

Ron secoua la tête. " Je ne sais pas si je peux te parler pendant que tu as l'air comme ça. C'est…morbide."

"Eh bien, vous avez l'air plutôt stupides vous-mêmes," dit Harry d'un ton irrité.

"Maintenant tu parles même comme Malfoy, " remarqua Ron, et Harry, encore plus irrité, revint sur ses pas et s'assit à coté de Draco, qui avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et regardait dans l'espace. Aussitôt que Harry s'assit, Malfoy murmura "Tu aimes bien être moi, Potter?"

"Personne ne me supporte comme ça," dit Harry. "Mais je suppose que tu es habitué à ça, Malfoy."

Draco tourna les yeux vers Harry, qui remua inconfortablement. C'était vraiment difficile de regarda Draco et voir son propre visage grimaçant d'aversion, les yeux verts qu'il voyait chaque matin dans le miroir le regardant avec mépris. Si Draco ressentait les mêmes difficultés, il ne le montrait pas. " Est-ce que tu te rappelles ce que je t'avais dis l'autre fois dans le train, Potter?" Demanda t'il.

"Quelle fois," dit Harry d'un ton crispé, "celle où tu avais menacé de me maintenir à terre et de me faire manger des Scroutts de force où celle où tu m'as appelé un crapaud à quatre yeux?"

Draco renifla joyeusement. "La fois où je t'avais dit que je pouvais t'aider," dit-il. "Quand tu voudras te débarrasser du crétin démesuré et de cette sang-de-bourbe aux cheveux bouffants avec lesquels tu traînes, je peux te montrer comment mettre la main sur du vrai pouvoir."

"Laisse moi y penser," dit Harry, lentement. "C'est bon, j'y ai pensé. Non."

Les désormais yeux verts de Draco brillèrent méchamment derrière les lunettes d'Harry. "Tu es sûr?"

"Entièrement sûr," dit Harry d'un ton sec, sa colère augmentant. " Tu peux m'effacer de la liste d'adresse maléfique, Malfoy, je ne suis pas intéressé."

Harry s'attendait plutôt à ce que Malfoy lui réponde grossièrement, mais au lieu de ça Malfoy le fixa avec une drôle d'expression. "Qu'est ce qu'il y a," dit Harry, baissant les yeux, "est-ce que je suis en train de me retransformer?"

"C'est justement ça," répondit Malfoy. "Tu ne l'es pas. Tout le monde l'as déjà fait. Regardes."

Harry jeta un regard autour de lui et vit que c'était vrai. Tout le monde avait récupéré leurs places, de retour à leurs propres corps. Rogue avait recommencé à faire son cours à propos des utilisations du Polynectar, apparemment certain que tous ses élèves étaient de retour à leurs corps légitimes. Harry se regarda frénétiquement, puis leva les yeux vers Draco.

"Combien – combien ça a duré?"

"Quarante-cinq minutes," répondit Draco, consultant sa Rolex. "On devrait avoir déjà changé maintenant."

"Eh bien, qu'est ce qui se passe?"

Malfoy secoua la tête, un étrange petit sourire sur le visage. "J'aimerais bien savoir," dit-il.

Le cœur d'Harry commença à battre frénétiquement. "Est-ce que tu as fait quelque chose à la potion?" Hissa t'il. "Malfoy –"

"Bien sur que non, Potter," dit Malfoy, avec mépris. "Tu penses vraiment que je voudrais –"

Mais Harry n'écoutait pas. Il mit la main sur la robe de Draco et le tira brusquement en avant. "Changes moi!" Siffla t'il violemment. " Fais le maintenant ou je te casse la gueule!"

Malfoy, qui n'était pas habitué à des expressions moldues comme "te casse la gueule", regarda Harry sans expression. Puis il se mit à rire. Ca en fut trop pour Harry, qui se rapprocha de Draco et lui décrocha un coup solide sur la mâchoire, ce qui le fit tomber sur le sol. Sa plume, son chaudron, et ses livres s'affalèrent autour de lui. Harry se jeta de son siège, attrapa Draco par le devant de ses robes, et les deux roulèrent par terre, se frappant l'un et l'autre avec plaisir.

Le reste de la classe se retourna pour les regarder, et Rogue se dirigea vers eux en courant, leur criant de cesser. Harry lâcha Draco, soudainement choqué, mais Draco, croyant apparemment, que Harry allait le frapper de nouveau, fit un mouvement brusque en avant et délivra un parfait crochet au menton d'Harry. Harry, qui était en train de regarder Rogue, n'était pas préparé pour cet assaut. Il vola en arrière et heurta le mur, frappant sa tête violement contre les pierres anciennes. Tout devint noir.

Draco se leva et s'appuya contre le bureau, reprenant son souffle. Harry l'avait frappé à en lui couper le souffle. Résistant au bruit en boucle dans ses oreilles, il regarda autour de lui. Il y avait Harry – toujours ressemblant à Draco – étalé sur le sol de pierre, du sang s'amarrant sous sa tête. Draco détourna le regard, craignant soudainement d'avoir de vrais problèmes, et vit Rogue, luttant pour contenir un Ron et une Hermione frénétiques, qui se battaient pour s'approcher de lui. Tandis qu'il les fixaient, Hermione se libéra et courût vers lui, l'attrapant par la manche de sa robe. "Harry," sanglota t'elle, "tu vas bien?"

Draco lui jeta un regard vide. _Elle pensait qu'il était Harry_. Il leva les yeux, vit les visages abasourdis des Gryffondors le regardant, les grimaces sur les visages des Serpentards. _Ils pensaient tous qu'il était Harry. _

Rogue s'avança vers eux et éloigna Hermione de lui, la poussant de coté. Draco pouvait entendre le bourdonnement alors que les autres élèves criaient envers Rogue – les serpentards étaient silencieux, mais les Gryffondors criaient tous que Draco avait frappé Harry en premier.

Rogue vint vers Draco et scruta son visage. "Potter," dit-il. "Pouvez vous m'expliquer ceci?"

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour dire "je ne suis pas Potter, le Polynectar n'as pas marché, ces effets auraient du disparaître maintenant et ça marche toujours –"

Mais ce qui sortit fut, " je ne sais pas, professeur. Il m'a frappé en premier."

Ce qui se passa après était flou pour Draco. Il fut accompagné par Rogue à l'infirmerie, qui portait le corps mou d'Harry, la vue duquel donnait à Draco une envie de vomir à chaque fois qu'il le regardait. Il n'arrêtait pas de toucher son propre visage, ses cheveux, pour voir s'il avait commençait à redevenir lui-même, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Rien ne se passait.

Madame Pomfresh les attendait; elle ordonna à Rogue de poser Harry sur un lit entouré de rideaux, derrière lesquelles elle disparut. Draco finit assis sur une chaise incommode en face de Rogue, qui le regardait, ses yeux brillant de méchanceté.

"Si Draco meurt," siffla t'il à mi-voix, "tu seras un meurtrier, Potter. Qu'est ce que tu en dis?"

La bouche de Draco s'ouvrit sous le choc, mais avant qu'il ne puisses dire quoi que ce soit, madame Pomfresh émergea et secoua la tête vers Rogue. "Draco Malfoy ne va pas mourir," dit-elle sévèrement. "Il a reçu un méchant coup sur la tête et il ne se réveillera probablement que le matin, mais sinon il va parfaitement bien."

Un regard de soulagement traversa le visage de Rogue. Draco fut touché. Ça disparut rapidement, cependant, quand Rogue enfonça un doigt dans son plexus solaire et siffla, "je ne vais même pas prendre la peine de retirer des points à Gryffondor, Potter. Je vais directement chez Dumbledore." Et il se leva et quitta la pièce à grandes enjambées.

Madame Pomfresh renifla. "Je ne m'inquiéterais pas, Harry," dit elle. " Il ne fait que parler. Dumbledore sait comment est Draco Malfoy. Maintenant assis toi et ne bouges pas." Et elle commença à nettoyer les blessures sur son visage. "Tu auras un joli œil noir, Potter," l'informa t'elle, " et une lèvre coupée. Qu'est ce que tu as…"

Mais la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée et Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent à l'intérieur, leurs yeux s'éclairant quand ils virent Draco. Madame Pomfresh bondit pour les intercepter, et Draco profita de l'occasion pour s'avancer vers le lit d'Harry et le regarder.

C'était un sentiment horrible, comme un de ces rêves où il était mort et qu'il regardait son propre corps. Harry était couché avec ses bras croisés, ressemblant toujours à Draco dans chaque détail, ses cheveux blonds pâles en sang là où sa tête avait heurté le mur. Draco sentit une vague de nausée le saisir et il recula en arrière, ce qui était une bonne chose puisque à ce moment Ron et Hermione l'atteignirent la tête en premier comme une file de balles. "Harry, oh Harry!" S'exclamait Hermione, "tu vas bien?"

Ron était plus intéressé par le taper sur le dos et le féliciter du crochet qu'il avait délivré à Harry en potions. Draco se permit de sourire. "C'était fantastique, n'est ce pas?" Acquiesça t'il. " La façon dont il a volé en arrière!"

Madame Pomfresh les poussa gentiment vers la porte, que Ron tenait ouverte. Draco lança un dernier regard à Harry tandis qu'ils quittaient l'infirmerie. Il n'avait pas bougé.

Draco traîna derrière Ron et Hermione tandis qu'ils se précipitèrent vers la tour des Gryffondors. Ron maintenait un cours constant de bavardage, dont le sujet semblait être à quel point tout le monde à Gryffondor était satisfait que Harry ait presque tué Draco Malfoy en Potions. "Fred et George sont ravis," dit Ron, "Ils détestent le crétin visqueux, il ne joue jamais loyalement au Quidditch –"

"Pas plus qu'eux!" Glapit Malfoy d'indignation, puis claqua sa main sur sa bouche, mais ils avaient atteint le portait de la grosse dame et il s'occupa à avoir l'air d'avoir vraiment mal à la tête pour que personne ne lui demande le mot de passe.

"Boomslang," dit Ron, et quand le portrait pivota en avant, Draco le suivit dans la salle commune. Fred et George Weasley, assis près du feu, les accueillirent avec des cris de bienvenue. Draco promena son regard autour de la pièce d'un air irrité – la salle commune ici était bien plus agréable que celle des Serpentards, laquelle, étant dans les cachots, était froide et tendait à égoutter durant l'hiver. Il allait définitivement se plaindre à son père à ce propos une fois qu'il aura récupéré son corps.

Il suivit Ron et Hermione lentement vers le feu – il détestait Fred et George, pas seulement parce qu'ils dirigeaient toujours les cognards droit sur lui durant les matchs de Quidditch, mais également parce qu'ils étaient devenus vraiment odieux depuis qu'ils avaient ouvert leur propre boutique de farce par correspondance, dont les actions avaient désormais atteint une centaine de gallions par action sur la BMI (Bourse Magique Internationale.) Ils avaient même pris une année hors de l'école pour s'en occuper. Ils n'avaient pas manqué à Draco.

"HARRY!" Cria George, frappant Draco durement sur le dos. "J'ai entendu dire que tu t'es occupé de Malfoy en potions, bon travail."

"Il avait cherché pour un joli bon coup pour des années," acquiesça Fred.

"C'est seulement dommage que tu ne l'ais pas tué," dit George

Draco sentit son visage se serrer, et, sachant que ce serait une divulgation incontestable s'il sortait sa baguette et lançait un sort à Fred et George pour qu'ils bouillissent, il prit quelques profondes respirations calmantes à la place. Puis il sentit une petite main s'envelopper autour de son bras et il vit Hermione à ses cotés, levant des yeux inquiets vers lui.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien, Harry? Tu as l'air de ne pas pouvoir respirer," dit-elle.

"Ma tête… me fait mal," dit Draco avec difficulté, et s'assis péniblement sur une chaise.

"Pas ta cicatrice?" Dit Ron, aillant l'air vert. " Ta cicatrice ne te fait pas mal?"

"Non, idiot," dit Draco, à travers ses dents, "juste ma tête où l'autre crétin d'Harry – où Draco l'a heurté contre le sol."

"Alors pourquoi Draco t'a attaqué de la sorte, Harry?" Demanda Hermione, ses yeux marron élargis.

"Parce que c'est un pourri petit serpent, quoi d'autre?" Dit Ron.

Draco se hérissa. "J'ai insulté sa mère," dit-il brièvement. " Alors il m'a frappé."

"Harry! " S'exclama Hermione.

"Tu as bien fait," dit Ron," de lui retourner son coup."

"Ca ne sert à rien d'insulter Malfoy," continua Hermione. " Je pense que tu devrais essayer de te sentir désolé pour lui, Harry –"

"Désolé pour lui!" Glapit Draco. "Pourquoi? Il est riche, sa famille est puissante, il est séduisant et les femmes l'aiment-"

"Il a ce père terrible," dit Hermione sévèrement. " Et il est clairement très jaloux de toi, Harry, tu es un joueur de Quidditch tellement bon, et si brave; et il ne l'est pas, tu te rappelles de la fois dans la foret interdite où il s'est sauvé de Quirrell?"

Draco émit un son étranglé.

"Et il n'est pas plus séduisant que toi, Harry," dit Hermione, évitant ses yeux.

"Mais il est-" balbutia Draco, "il est –blond!"

Ron et Hermione le regardèrent.

"Je suis fatigué," dit Draco d'une voix étranglée. "Je monte me coucher."

Tandis qu'il montait les escaliers des dortoirs, suivi par Ron, l'esprit de Draco s'emballa. Il avait toujours supposé que Potter et ses amis le détestaient autant qu'il les détestait. Eh bien, Weasley en avait probablement l'air, mais Hermione… Préconiser qu'ils se sentent désolés pour lui? Une sang-de-bourbe désolée pour Draco Malfoy? Il serra ses mains de rage et claqua la porte du dortoir derrière lui.

"Aack!" Cria Ron de douleur, ayant été frappé au nez par la porte claquée.

"Oh," dit Draco, "désolé."

Hermione s'assit pour un long moment en face de son miroir cette nuit là, un coude sur sa copie en lambeaux de " Affirmations pour les sorcières qui ont font trop" et l'autre sur une copie également en lambeaux de " sorcières qui aiment des sorciers et les sorciers qui ne le remarquent pas." Elle soupira; ce n'était plus exactement vrai désormais que Harry ne remarquait pas qu'elle l'aimait, elle le lui avait dit le mois dernier, quand elle ne pouvait plus en supporter davantage, et il avait été très gentil à ce propos, mais également très clair.

Il ne l'aimait pas.

Il lui avait dit ce qu'il ressentait à propos de Cho, et elle avait répondu qu'elle l'avait en quelque sorte deviner de toute façon, et ils avaient tous les deux en quelque sorte ri, et il lui avait dit à quel point son amitié comptait pour lui, et c'était tout. Hermione ressentait toujours un sentiment nauséeux dans son estomac à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait.

Mais cette nuit, pensa t'elle – cette nuit avait été différente, elle avait l'impression que Harry la regardait d'une nouvelle manière, comme si… comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Bien entendu, ça aurait pu être sa blessure à la tête. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Je vous en prie, pensa t'elle, je vous en prie faites que ça n'ait pas été la blessure à la tête.

À l'infirmerie, Harry, toujours inconscient, était perdu dans un horrible rêve dans lequel il était perdu dans la forêt interdite… Il cherchait quelque chose… Ron était avec lui, mais où était Hermione? Il cria à haute voix sans se réveiller, et Dumbledore, dans une conférence chuchotée avec madame Pomfresh, s'arrêta et le regarda anxieusement.

" Il y beaucoup d'obscurité dans ce jeune Malfoy," dit-il à madame Pomfresh, qui renifla douteusement. Elle n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé Draco. "Je crains," dit le directeur, "que ça pourrait un jour l'accabler."

Prendre une douche le matin suivant était probablement la plus étrange expérience de la vie de Draco. Il garda ses yeux fermés pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir Harry nu, mais lorsqu'il baissa les yeux par accident, sa mâchoire tomba de stupeur. "Eh bien, qui aurait pu savoir," dit-il, essayant de ne pas regarder. "Félicitations Potter."

C'était étrange d'aller à tous les cours d'Harry, pensa Draco. Ce fut un soulagement quand ils allèrent au cours de soins aux créatures magiques, que les Gryffondors avaient avec les Serpentards de toute façon. Ils étaient en train d'étudier en ce moment les Grindleflerberts: De méchants petits amphibiens avec de grandes mâchoires surlignés de dents. Quand Hagrid repartit dans sa cabane pour apporter plus de vers pour les nourrir, Crabbe et Goyle profitèrent de l'occasion pour enlever le crapaud de Neville et le tenir au-dessus de la cage de Grindleflerberts, qui bavèrent d'un air affamé.

"Ha ha," ricana Goyle, qui tenait Trevor le crapaud tandis que Crabbe retenait Neville à distance avec un bras. "Veux-tu que je donne ton crapaud à manger aux monstres, petit?"

"S'il vous plait, non!" Supplia Neville. "Laissez Trevor tranquille!"

Neville était pratiquement en larmes. Draco regarda, riant tout bas, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendit compte des yeux d'Hermione sur lui. Ils le suppliaient. Oh, c'est vrai, se rappela t'il, je suis Harry Potter, le garçon parfait. Hermione s'attendait manifestement à ce qu'il Fasse quelque chose, alors avec un soupire, il s'approcha de Goyle et dit,

"Goyle, rends au garçon son crapaud."

Les yeux de cochons de Goyle se plissèrent. "Oblige moi," dit-il, resserrant sa prise sur Trevor.

Draco était habitué à ce que Goyle fasse tout ce qu'il lui disait, alors ça le déstabilisa pour un moment. Ça pourrait devenir déplaisant, réalisa t'il. Il avait vu Goyle écraser une plaque de bus avec ses mains nus avant, il ne voulait pas être le prochain.

"Goyle," dit-il, baissant sa voix afin qu'ils soient les seuls à entendre, " est-ce que tu savais que je pouvais lire dans les pensées?"

Goyle lui jeta un regard vide.

"C'est vrai, " dit Draco. "C'est le pouvoir magique de ma cicatrice," ajouta t'il, se demandant si même Goyle était assez stupide pour croire à cette connerie.

"Je ne te crois pas," dit-il lentement, mais il y avait de la peur dans ses petits yeux.

"Par exemple, je pourrais dire à tout le monde que tu dors avec ta lumière allumée la nuit, que tu portes des sous-vêtements roses avec des volants parce que ça te fait te sentir joli, et tu es secrètement amoureux de Crabbe – tu as une photo de lui sous ton oreiller."

Goyle poussa un cri d'horreur, lança le crapaud à Draco, et s'enfuit en courant. Pour un si gros type, il bougeait remarquablement vite et disparut rapidement de vue.

" Et voila, Londubat," dit Draco, poussant Trevor vers Neville, qui le regarda avec gratitude. Il aperçut Hermione qui le fixait; elle avait l'air pleine d'admiration et elle rougit quand il la regarda. Personne n'avait jamais regardé Draco de la sorte avant; ça le fit se sentir bizarre, et provoqua des picotements autour de ses oreilles. Furieux, il marcha exprès sur l'orteil de Seamus Finnigan tandis qu'il revenait vers Hermione, et fut satisfait de l'entendre crier de douleur.

Madame Pomfresh regarda Draco Malfoy avec un mélange d'antipathie et d'inquiétude. Elle n'aimait pas le garçon, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir désolé pour lui, il était apparemment en train d'avoir de terribles cauchemars, gesticulant avec ses mains et criant. Soudainement ses yeux s'ouvrirent à la volée et il la regarda, ayant l'air horrifié.

"Tu es réveillé!" dit elle joyeusement.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe?" Demanda t'il, s'asseyant. "Où suis-je?"

"Shush, Draco, tu as reçu un mauvais coup sur la tête, tu as besoin de te reposer," dit-elle, le forçant à se rallonger.

"Je ne suis pas Draco Malfoy!" Cria t'il d'une voix perçante, ses yeux gris-argentés larges. "Je ne suis pas Malfoy! Je ne suis pas lui!"

Madame Pomfresh était horrifiée, c'était pire que ce qu'elle avait pensé. "Tiens, bois ça," dit elle, forçant une tasse remplie de potion de sommeil entre les lèvres du garçon. Il avala par réflexe et retomba contre l'oreiller, ses yeux se fermant.

Madame Pomfresh se leva, secouant la tête; peu importe ce que Dumbledore disait, il était temps d'envoyer un hibou au père de ce garçon pour lui dire de venir et ramener son fils à la maison.

Fin du chapitre 1


End file.
